


Bring him home

by Nabrah87



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Isabelle Lightwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabrah87/pseuds/Nabrah87
Summary: A lover will not make your problems disappear, but he will have a drink with you and dance with you for a little while.





	Bring him home

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Malec fluff after a hard day’s work… #saveShadowhunters

It had been tiring twelve hours without Alexander, and Magnus found himself on the balcony, where they would stand and talk about their day at this time of the evening. Tonight would not be one of those times, because rampant vampires had taken over the better part of town and the shadowhunters had no choice but to intervene. Since Magnus had no powers, he could do nothing more than to wait for this one special shadowhunter to come home to him. He had gotten a text from him, as well as from Izzy, telling him that they would be save, he needn’t worry, but he found himself restless nevertheless.

Magnus strolled through his loft, tension visibly in his shoulders, and stopped at the bar cart eventually. He craved a strong drink, but he hated nothing more than to drink alone, especially on a night like this. Magnus was worried sick about Alec and not even a hot bath had soothed his racing mind considerably. He remembered the time he had been heartbroken over Alec’s betrayal and Dot had had drinks with him and danced with him to a point where he felt weightless and he had found himself enjoying her company like so many times before, but wanting all of this with Alexander, instead of with one of this best friends for centuries. Magnus shook his head to loose the memories of a time long dead. Simply to give himself something to do, he poured them both a glass of scotch and placed them on the table near the balcony, letting music fill the air as he walked by the sound system. Magnus found himself closing his eyes, when the melody began to seep into his mind, closing out his worries for just this song.

“Bring him home.“, he found himself thinking, swaying ever so slightly to the sleepy melody. “Please bring him home.“

“Magnus.“, an amused voice disrupted his thoughts. At that, Magnus opened his eyes, but did not stop dancing. If anything, a wide smile graced his lips and he approached the female shadowhunter, who stood at the door. “Isabelle.“, he said, trying not to let himself question her appearance at this hour, instead of Alexander, who was nowhere to be seen. “To what may I own the pleasure.“

His lover’s young sister looked like she was enjoying herself still. “Alec was worried about you. Not answering your phone for an hour straight.“, she informed him. “Thus he send me to look for you.“ Isabelle paused, looking him over. “Seems to me you are fine.“

Magnus had stopped swaying or dancing or feeling much of anything but a deep confusion. “Alec send you?…. For what… For… why?“, he questioned. He had not thouched his drink, but felt slightly unstable on his feet right now.

“He will not be coming here tonight.“, she kept talking, keeing her pose of a femme fatale. “In fact.“, the shadowhunter continued. “He will not be coming here anymore at all.“ Her eyes penetrated his gaze, when she approached him, her bracelet untangling into the familiar whip, he had enchanted for Alec’s birthday only a few months ago. Everything seemed so far away at that moment.

“Magnus.“, an alluring voice disrupted his thoughts.

“Magnus.”, another, softer voice echoed, when Isabelle’s figure vanished into thin air.

Magnus shook his head as he came to, his elbows still propped against the balcony rail.

“I am sorry, Alexander.“, he greeted the man he had been awaiting. “I must have doozed off.“ Magnus turned towards him with a smile and pecked him softly on the lips.

“Is something wrong.“, Alec inquired the second Magnus leaned back, his eyes still closed. He opened them, with some effort, to meet these soft brown eyes.

Alec’s hand was placed just over his heart, he noticed, finding it odd that someone who had been in a life or death situation mere moments ago, would worry about such insignificant matters. But Magnus corrected himself immediately. He had long ago understood, that nothing was more important to Alec than the well-beeing of the ones he loved and that included Magnus, maybe even first and foremost.

“Everything is fine.“, Magnus answered eventually, placing a hand on the shadowhunter’s shoulder. “I just missed you, that’s all.“

Alec did not seem convinced and opened his mouth to prise the truth out of him, but Magnus was faster. “Have a drink with me.“, he offered. “Best scotch in town. I walked for miles to get it.“

The shadowhunter noded and followed his boyfriend inside, where a soft melody played and two filled glasses where already waiting. Alec noticed this, with a deep presentiment, but indulged Magnus for the moment. He knew him well enough by now, that he would talk eventually. Pushing Alec away hurt Magnus more than everything he could possibly be hiding from him.

“To you. To us.“, Magnus smiled, touching their glasses. The strong drink burned down his throat and it felt heavenly to enjoy this with the man he loved. He opened his eyes, to watch the familarity of Alec’s face contorted in disgust for a mere heartbeat and suddenly an idea formed in his head.

“May I have this dance?“, he asked, feeling silly for asking all of a sudden, but wanting desperately to make them loose their tension.

Alec looked at him puzzled and Magnus scolded himself for his lack of consideration, immediately. Maybe he’d spend the whole day at home, but Alec had been busy and must feel exhausted. Now that Magnus thought about it, he noticed the fatigue visible in the shadowhunter’s stance.

“Oh never mind.“, he smiled, relieving Alec of the duty to answer. “I was just kidding. You must be exhausted. How about something to eat.“

Magnus swirled around, keeping up his play, when Alec’s voice stopped him dead in his track. “I’d like that.“

Magnus turned around, his eyes wide with astonishment, watching Alexander step around the table, stopping in front of him. He offered him his hand, palm upturned, a sweet, but somehow insecure smile on his lips. Magnus placed his hand in Alec’s, feeling the weight of his other hand on his ribscage, when they started swaying slowly. Alec was a good dancer, even if a little to tense, Magnus observed, when he had placed his free hand back on Alec’s shoulder.

“Thank you.“, Alec said after a few steps, causing Magnus to look puzzled. “For waiting up for me.“

“It was nothing, Alexander.“, he asured his boyfriend, enjoying their dance.

For a moment there, everything inside of him was at peace. The knowledge that Alec was safe at home and the melody chasing his thoughts away, made him relax.

“I was worried.“, he confessed to Alec eventually, moving into their embrace a little futher, which lessened their dancing steps to a mere swaying in place. Feeling Alec’s cheek coming to rest against his.

“You were in danger and there was nothing I could do, but wait for you to come home.“

Alec kept quiet, a long time after Magnus had spoken those words. He knew full well how the former warlock felt. Having been all powerful and suddenly having no means to protect the ones he loved. That knowledge and his duty as the head of the institute had been the reasons he had abstained from going into the field since the day he’d almost died at the hands of his parabatei.

“Sometimes that is all it takes.“ Alexander’s voice was soft against his ear. “Having someone to come home to.“

Magnus felt his eyes water and he burried his face into Alec’s neck.

He was home. They were home.


End file.
